Brave Decision
by Royalty5237
Summary: Kagome is tired of being pushed around and needing help, so she does something drastic that a certain somebody strongly disagrees with.INUxKags, MIROKUxSANG.FUTURE LIME! SERIES 1
1. prolugue

This is my very first fan fiction so don't go hostile on me

**This is my very first fan fiction so don't go hostile on me. I will be making a series (and I won't forget like other people) and I think you'll all love it. My fan fiction is called **_**"Brave Decision"**_**. Don't ever forget to review!!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!!**

**Summary:**

**Kagome is tried of being pushed around and needing help, so she does something drastic that a certain somebody strongly disagrees with.**

"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi called to her daughter. It was a typical day; Kagome _almost_ forgetting the meals she made to take to the Feudal Era. She made a special dish of Ramen for Inuyasha, and she hoped he wouldn't get mouthy and say he didn't like it.

"Yes mama?" Kagome answered walking back into the kitchen. She sees her mother with the bag of food and smiled apologetically.

"Kagome, I swear you'd forget your head if I didn't tell you were it was." So not true, Kagome thought. She's not that forgetful, she just hates when Inuyasha yells at her for being late. " Sorry mama, I'll be back in a about a week." Kagome said, not having enough time to argue with her mother.

"Be careful Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi shouted to her daughter. Kagome didn't hear her mother though, but knew what she probably said. As She crossed the well Shippo, Miroku, and Sango greeted her. But were was Inuyasha, Kagome thought?

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted happy to see her. "Your back. Did you bring and hero food?" It amused Kagome when shippo considered chips and candy _Hero food_.

"I sure did." Kagome said handing shippo the spinning lollipop.

"And for you." Kagome said handing Miroku and Sango a dish of food. Kagome was _very _shocked that Inuyasha wasn't there to scold her about being two minutes late.

"Um… Were is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in curiosity. It's not like him to pass up Ramen, or pass up yelling at Kagome.

"Oh, He went to Totosi to fix his sword the day you went back, he should be here any minute." Shippo answered. Now that Kagome thought about it, he probably would do that after our big fight with Naraku. After Kagome hit him with her arrow, Inuyasha damaged him with Tensiuga. But a barrier caught Tensiuga and it cracked. Inuyasha was in too much of shock to chase him after he fled away.

"Kagome, is it an emergency why you need to see him?" Sango asked breaking Kagome's thoughts.

"No, I was just curious." That was _half_ of the truth. She just wanted to see his face after he tried the food she prepared. Kagome really does care for Inuyasha.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's short, but it is the prologue. I'll try to write more tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW, AND BE HONEST!**


	2. confessions

**So sorry it took long I had a big term paper to write at school, hope you like this!! chapter 2**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!!**

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called with glee. Kagome quickly turned and stared at Inuyasha, she considered him so handsome. Inuyasha seemed to ignore Shippo's cheer, but noticed Kagome starring at him. He almost blushed, but grew a little anger knowing she could make him do that.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Kagome then realized what she was doing and blushed out of sheer embarrassment.

"Oh. nothing." Kagome replied now that her head was down. Inuyasha didn't know he embarresed her, but by the look of her face he soon realized.

"So did you bring any food?" Inuyasha asked trying to cheer Kagome a little bit. "I'm starvin'." Kagome soon lifted her head and replaced her embarrassed frown with a smile.

"Yeah, I made you a special dish." Inuyasha's eye's grew slightly wider, nobodies ever made him a special meal just for him.

"Wow, thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said pleased that people care for him. Kagome was so happy to see Inuyasha stuff his face with her spicy Ramen. She can't handle that much spice, but she knew Inuyasha would love it. But that _whole_ idea Kagome had soon changed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" Inuyasha shouted holding out his tung and pointing at it.

"And what _exactly_ do you mean by that!" Kagome said grabbing hold of Inuyasha's tung. Kagome couldn't believe he had the nerve to actually spit out _her_ food that _she_ made for _him_.

"Nothin',but if you wouldn't feed me spicy food we wouldn't be going through this right now." Inuyasha said with his nose in the air.that did it Kagome was going to kill him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Inuyasha gulped but answered.

"Yeah..." He said really slowly, almost mocking Kagome.

"SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!" With those words Inuyasha instantly fell to ground.

"I"M GOING HOME...STUPID!!" Before Kagome left She heard Inuyasha curse and told him to sit five more times.

There was a huge fog in the air and soon Kagome got lost.

" Where am I?" She said to herself. But somebody over heard and popped from the bushes.

"Why your with me." the mischievous voice said, which sent shivers up Kagome's spine He came closer, almost to close. Where is Inuyasha when you need him.

"Naraku." Kagome said with disgust. She hated him more then she hated anyone, he's cruel evil and down right spooky.

* * *

"You know Inuyasha you should go get Kagome." Miroku said inturupting the silence.

"Hell no I'm not going to get her!" Inuyasha said. He was worried because she wasn't that far, which meant she didn't leave.

"He's such a jackass." Shippo chimed in to the conversation. Inuyasha through a puch right to his head.

"I ain't no animal, runt!" Inuyasha said still holding shippo by the neck.

* * *

"Let me go! Where are you taking me!" Kagome screamed as she was force in Naraku barrier.

"Lets just say your Little Inuyasha will have to try hard to find you." Naraku said with a smug voice.

_'Hurry Inuyasha'_ Kagome though.

**A/N: I'll try to write more tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW, AND BE HONEST!! Do you know how hard it is to type with fake nails? NOT COOL!!  
**


	3. The truth

This is my very first fan fiction so don't go hostile on me

**This is my very first fan fiction so don't go hostile on me. I will be making a series (and I won't forget like other people) and I think you'll all love it. My fan fiction is called **_**"Brave Decision"**_**. Don't ever forget to review!!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!!**

**Summary:**

**Kagome is tried of being pushed around and needing help, so she does something drastic that a certain somebody strongly disagrees with.**

"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi called to her daughter. It was a typical day; Kagome _almost_ forgetting the meals she made to take to the Feudal Era. She made a special dish of Ramen for Inuyasha, and she hoped he wouldn't get mouthy and say he didn't like it.

"Yes mama?" Kagome answered walking back into the kitchen. She sees her mother with the bag of food and smiled apologetically.

"Kagome, I swear you'd forget your head if I didn't tell you were it was." So not true, Kagome thought. She's not that forgetful, she just hates when Inuyasha yells at her for being late. " Sorry mama, I'll be back in a about a week." Kagome said, not having enough time to argue with her mother.

"Be careful Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi shouted to her daughter. Kagome didn't hear her mother though, but knew what she probably said. As She crossed the well Shippo, Miroku, and Sango greeted her. But were was Inuyasha, Kagome thought?

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted happy to see her. "Your back. Did you bring and hero food?" It amused Kagome when shippo considered chips and candy _Hero food_.

"I sure did." Kagome said handing shippo the spinning lollipop.

"And for you." Kagome said handing Miroku and Sango a dish of food. Kagome was _very _shocked that Inuyasha wasn't there to scold her about being two minutes late.

"Um… Were is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in curiosity. It's not like him to pass up Ramen, or pass up yelling at Kagome.

"Oh, He went to Totosi to fix his sword the day you went back, he should be here any minute." Shippo answered. Now that Kagome thought about it, he probably would do that after our big fight with Naraku. After Kagome hit him with her arrow, Inuyasha damaged him with Tensiuga. But a barrier caught Tensiuga and it cracked. Inuyasha was in too much of shock to chase him after he fled away.

"Kagome, is it an emergency why you need to see him?" Sango asked breaking Kagome's thoughts.

"No, I was just curious." That was _half_ of the truth. She just wanted to see his face after he tried the food she prepared. Kagome really does care for Inuyasha.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's short, but it is the prologue. I'll try to write more tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW, AND BE HONEST!!**


End file.
